Bésame Mucho
by Film Lover
Summary: This is a JackieFez story that starts with part of a scene from the end of Jackie Moves On. What if Jackie had agreed when Fez told her he wanted to be more than friends?


Title: Bésame Mucho  
  
By: Film Lover  
  
Genre: Romance  
  
Characters: Jackie/Fez  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Summary: This is a Jackie/Fez story that starts with part of a scene from the end of Jackie Moves On. What if Jackie had agreed when Fez told her he wanted to be more than friends?  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing - Fez and Jackie belong to FOX.  
  
**********  
  
This is for Misstery3, who gave me the idea -- hope you like it!  
  
**********  
  
Author's Note: In case anyone isn't sure, Jackie Moves On is the episode right after Kelso's Serenade, when Fez took Jackie out to dinner, but she was still depressed over the break-up with Kelso and she just stuffed her face with food the whole time. A few lines in my opening scene are from the end of that episode, when Jackie apologized to Fez for the way she had acted.  
  
**********  
  
"Fez, I just want to thank you for last night. I know I wasn't my super- cute self, and I'm sorry. But you're a really good friend."  
  
"But, Jackie, I was hoping that perhaps we could be more than friends."  
  
I was about to respond with something flip and dismissive, such as "hope springs eternal", when I stopped myself. For some reason, I started thinking about a few weeks ago, when Fez had brought that horrible Patty over to Eric's basement. Someone needed to point out just how wrong this new girl was for Fez, and since nobody else seemed to notice how awful she was, it was all up to me. After that, Donna had started teasing me, saying that I liked Fez. As if I, Jackie Burkhardt, would ever even think about dating a foreigner. But Donna had forced me to admit that Fez wouldn't be that bad for a quick fling. You know -- like if I was away on vacation somewhere and nobody would ever find out.  
  
I tried to push those thoughts out of my head, and started once again to let Fez down easy. Not that it would be easy. I mean, after all, it was me, so I'm sure my turning him down was going to crush him. That was when I looked across the driveway and saw Michael watching us. If I turned Fez down, would Michael think it was because of him? I couldn't let that happen. I had to start dating again before Michael did. And here was Fez, asking me out. He was a nice guy, even if he was a little weird sometimes. He was cute, and he was a great kisser. The fact that it would kill Michael to see me go out with one of his best friends was just a bonus.  
  
I started to think that maybe I should go out with Fez on a real date, if only to let Michael know I was over him. I didn't even care if anyone found out that I had gone out with a foreigner. After all, dating a foreigner couldn't be any worse than dating stupid Michael.  
  
Before I had a chance to change my mind, I heard myself saying, "You know what, Fez? Why don't we go out to dinner again tonight?"  
  
A delighted smile broke out across Fez's face. "Really? You mean it?"  
  
I glanced over at Michael again before answering, "Yeah. Yeah, I do mean it. Pick me up at 8?"  
  
"That's a sweet deal! Shall we kiss on it?"  
  
"Sure." I leaned in to give him a quick kiss. I was aiming for his cheek, but he turned his head at the last moment and ending up kissing me on the lips. I smiled and told him good-bye. As I walked away, I was a little surprised at how much I was looking forward to eight o'clock.  
  
**********  
  
"I had a really nice time tonight, Fez."  
  
It was true. Fez had been a great date. When he'd picked me up in the Erdmans' car, he held the car door open for me. That was classy. Michael never did that. He'd pulled out my chair at the restaurant like a real gentleman. He had been sweet and charming; he'd made me laugh more than I'd laughed in a long time. Now that we were home, he'd actually got out of the car and walked me to the front door. The only time Michael ever did that was when my parents were out and he knew I was going to invite him inside.  
  
"I had a nice time, too. So, Jackie, perhaps you would like to go out with me again sometime."  
  
I think I was almost as surprised as he appeared to be when I told him, "Yeah, Fez. Yeah, I would." But I meant it. I really did want to go out with him again.  
  
He kissed me - just a quick kiss, barely more than one he had given me earlier in the Formans' driveway - then he said goodnight and turned as if he was going to leave. For some reason, I didn't want him to go just yet, so I said the first thing that popped into my mind.  
  
"Fez?"  
  
He turned back to me. "Yes, Jackie?"  
  
"Remember last week, when you started to sing to me? What was that song?"  
  
Fez smiled, moved closer to me, and took my hand. He looked me in the eyes and started singing:  
  
"Bésame, bésame mucho.  
  
Como si fuera esta noche la última vez."  
  
It sounded pretty, but the words didn't make any sense. "That's foreign, right?  
  
"Yes, Jackie," He smiled. "It is Spanish."  
  
"What does it mean?"  
  
He moved closer to me, and quietly told me, "Kiss me; kiss me many times, as if tonight was the last time."  
  
"Wow," I said, barely whispering. "That's romantic."  
  
"Jackie," Fez said, moving in even closer, "I would very much like to kiss you."  
  
Was I supposed to respond to that? Michael had never asked to kiss me; he usually just grabbed me and started putting his paws all over me. I wasn't sure what I was supposed to do, so I just licked my lips and leaned in a little closer to him.  
  
I closed my eyes as I felt his lips press against mine. They were soft and warm and sweet -- even better than I remembered. He wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling my body flush against his, and I put my hands on his shoulders. I felt his tongue licking along the crease between my lips, and I opened my mouth just enough to invite him inside. I felt his tongue slip between my teeth and rub against my own. Then he did that thing again - that thing where he rolled his tongue inside of my mouth. Wow. It made my knees weak. Last time he did that, I'd been sitting down. This time, I think I might have fallen down if he hadn't had his arms around me.  
  
The porch light went off and then on again. Damn, that meant my parents knew I was home and I had to go inside soon. Why did this have to be one of the few nights they actually paid attention to where I was and what I was doing? I didn't want that kiss to ever end, but I knew it had to.  
  
Fez began to pull away. He gave me one last kiss - a soft, sweet kiss, just his lips against mine - and said, "Goodnight, Jackie. I will see you tomorrow at Eric's, yes?"  
  
I nodded my head. I think I said goodnight to him, but honestly, I'm not completely sure. I may have just sighed and smiled.  
  
He pulled my hand up to his mouth and kissed the back of my hand, then he turned and walked back to his car.  
  
I went into my house with a smile on my face. Oh, yeah. Dating a foreigner was definitely better than dating stupid Michael! 


End file.
